Random selection devices, such as dice, are employed in many games of chance. Several random selection devices employing liquids for optically shielding or obscuring all but one insignia bearing face of a polyhedron have been suggested. However, to my knowledge only one such device has been commercially introduced; this device is disclosed in Bookman Pat. Nos. 3,119,621 and 3,168,315. In many respects, the commercially available device is similar to other proposed devices, since they include a shielding liquid that substantially fills a sealed container containing a polyhedron or die having insignia bearing faces. An insignia of the prior art commercial device is rendered visible through a transparent, upper window of the container when the polyhedron is buoyed upwardly so that insignia defining projections on the face come to rest in contact with the transparent window. Amongst the problems that exist with the commercially available device is that insignias on the polyhedron are frequently difficult to discern because the insignia bearing faces do not come to rest completely against the transparent window. In such an event, the shielding liquid may obscure the insignia from a viewer. Also, the insignia is frequently not easily seen through the window even when the polyhedron comes to rest in a position wherein the insignia is in contact with the window.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved random selection device including a container for an optical shielding liquid that obscures from view all but one insignia on a polyhedron.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved random selection device wherein an insignia bearing face of a polyhedron, at rest, is invariably positioned in an optically shielding liquid so that the face is easily viewed through a horizontal, upper window of a sealed container for the liquid and polyhedron.
It is another object of the invention to provide a new and improved random selection device including a polyhedron in a container including an optically shielding liquid wherein an insignia bearing face of the polyhedron, at rest, is invariably in a position parallel to an upper horizontally extending window of the container, so that the insignia can be always easily viewed through the window.